


No Name 2

by Allalabeth



Series: Tohoprostiverso [7]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Businessmen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/pseuds/Allalabeth
Summary: Minho y Taemin han crecido. Han madurado a base de explosiones. Y algunas los dejan cargados de falsa radioactividad que los descompone por dentro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Leer después de No Name 1. La historia para este se montó en un segundo mientras escribía el anterior. Y aunque son distintos, me gustan ambos por motivos diferentes.
> 
> Espero que a los que leáis también.

**No Name 2**

 

* * *

  
  
  
Lo primero que hace Minho antes de salir de casa en dirección al apartamento de Jinki y Kibum es desear ser un adicto a algo que no sea Taemin. Le gustaría tener esos minutos de tranquilidad en los que podría permitirse el lujo de fumar, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta del balcón, y mirar la impresionante panorámica de la ciudad mientras ponderaría cuestiones existenciales que girarían, igual que las adicciones que tiene, en torno a Taemin.  
  
En realidad, es bastante más de actuar que de meditar, y ni los años ni el trabajo ni las compañías que frecuenta hacen nada por detener ese manos a la obra que guía sus pasos en todos los aspectos de su vida.   
  
Sale jugueteando con las llaves que tiene en la mano. Está a punto de poner el motor en marcha cuando el hilo invisible del bluetooth conecta su móvil al manos libres.  
  
—¿Diga?  
  
—¿Ha vuelto a perder el móvil Taeminnie?  
  
Es Jaejoong desde el número de Changmin mencionando lo que Minho no quiere oír. A Taemin.  
  
—Ha pasado el fin de semana con Kibum.— responde, sincero, porque más vale ser sincero con Jaejoong. Más vale ser sincero con todo el mundo a menos que, por motivos laborales, tenga que versionar su sinceridad.  
  
Con Jaejoong, ni las versiones ni los remixes funcionan igual de bien que la emoción original que, de alguna forma extraña, es capaz de leer en todo el mundo.  
  
Sabe que va a leer la parte que no está añadiendo, el Kibum está desgarrándose despacio con el que Minho perdona a Taemin antes de tenerlo delante.  
  
—¿Y Jinki? Heechul me ha dicho que ha vuelto.  
  
—Precisamente porque Jinki ha vuelto.  
  
El suspiro de Jaejoong se hace eco en el lujoso interior de su coche.  
  
—¿Os viene bien cenar juntos el viernes que viene? Changmin y yo estamos solos. Pasaros por casa y os quedáis a dormir el fin de semana.   
  
—Vale.— responde, porque le gusta el plan. Le gustan esos fines de semana en los que Jaejoong los llama para invitarlos a quedarse con ellos, como si realmente fuese la madre que Taemin no recuerda. Sabe que Taemin no puede rechazarlos.— Vale.   
  
Arranca el vehículo y sale del parking esperanzado. El placer de contar con un refugio en el que esconderse, en el que curar las alas rotas por temporales, es tan grande que sonríe y su humor da un salto mortal de ciento ochenta grados en los que deja de creer que la desaparición nocturna sin aviso previo de Taemin es algo por lo que tiene que enfadarse.  
  
Lo entiende. Entiende la sensación y hace años que mantienen un pacto táctico. Taemin tiene que cuidar a Kibum y Minho a Jinki.   
  
Cuando llega y llama a la puerta de Kibum, recuerda su almuerzo con Jinki, lo desesperado que está y lo mal que van a ponerse las cosas para ellos. Sabe que Jinki se va a marchar, sabe que Kibum se va a quedar solo y sabe que no le dice en ningún momento que Taemin ha llegado tan perdido y borracho como Kibum porque piensa que no tiene ni idea.  
  
Quiere librarse de tanto secretismo. Entrar hasta la cocina, sentarlos uno frente al otro, y forzar una confesión.   
  
Lo habría hecho. Antes de madurar y aprender, gracias a momentos felices y discusiones iracundas, que tiene que dejar que las cosas pasen y darles tiempo.  
  
Taemin le abre la puerta y sale con sus cosas, vestido con la misma ropa que llevaba ayer mientras se gritaban el uno al otro lo que, en ese momento, Minho sabe que son insensateces.   
  
—Apestas.  
  
No puede evitar que la palabra salga de su boca, ni puede evitar el gesto de asco que lo obliga a arrugar la nariz del disgusto.  
  
Taemin, altanero, lo mira por el encima del hombro y camina hacia el ascensor, ignorándolo completamente.   
  
Minho se masajea la frente antes de seguirlo, mientras está seguro de que no mira atrás y no va a descubrir semejante gesto de cansancio, de debilidad.  
  
Se promete tratar de suavizar las cosas, así que camina como un felino arrepentido en busca de caricias y se queda al lado de Taemin.  
  
Se consuela y gana confianza en sí mismo cuando no se aparta de su contacto.   
  
—Lo siento.— se disculpa. Decidido a arreglar las cosas, prefiere no volver a sacar los reproches que le bailan en la lengua y habla de Jaejoong.— Ha llamado Jaejoong para invitarnos a pasar el fin de semana con ellos. Le he dicho que íbamos.  
  
Taemin abre la boca y Minho vuelve a apartar la cara en un acto reflejo. Se arrepiente nada más lo hace pero el gesto está ahí en un segundo ya en pretérito y no puede hacer nada para volver atrás en el tiempo y borrar su cara de disgusto.  
  
Taemin se aparta como si quemase, lo fulmina con la mirada y Minho quiere darse cabezazos contra la pared del ascensor porque si Taemin estaba calmado pero en guardia, ahora vuelve a sacar las garras y está dispuesto a arañarlo si Minho se pone delante.  
  
—¿Quién te ha dado permiso para hablar por mí? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Mi dueño?  
  
Las preguntas, cargadas de veneno y malicia, están totalmente fuera de lugar y Minho no piensa pasar por ser comparado con todas esas sombras del pasado de Taemin.  
  
Su postura pasa a ser defensiva, tenso y concentrado como un atleta antes del pistoletazo de salida, y sale del ascensor sin decir ni una palabra. No habla en todo el trayecto a casa y Taemin tampoco se molesta en menguar su enfado en lo más mínimo. Por cómo mantiene los ojos un poco más cerrados de lo habitual, Minho sabe que está sufriendo un dolor de cabeza.   
  
Casi se cree que no le importa, que se lo merece, pero se queda en un casi que no conduce a ninguna parte cuando lo primero que hace al entrar en casa es servirle un vaso de agua con una pastilla de paracetamol y el medicamento que no se ha tomado todavía.  
  
Espera, delante de Taemin, a que se beba el vaso de agua y trague las medicinas.   
  
Una vez lo hace, va directo a su habitación, coge una camiseta de dormir y una manta y regresa al salón, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Taemin que se ha quedado inmóvil e intenta, con todas sus fuerzas, parecer todo lo neutral que Minho sabe que no está siendo.  
  
Taemin quiere discutir, quiere una repetición de la discusión del día anterior y él no está dispuesto a ponérsela en bandeja. No quiere una repetición del viernes entre otras cosas porque al día siguiente tiene reuniones con Changmin, con Kyuhyun y con los inversores que van a reclamar todos sus sentidos.  
  
Ya cede demasiado en cuanto a Taemin se refiere y no piensa hacerlo con sus caprichos de niño malcriado.  
  
Y eso que sabe que Taemin está tan lejos de ser un niño malcriado, de haber sido un niño malcriado, como Minho de llegar volando a Mercurio y volver.  
  
Escucha su resoplido enfurruñado cuando se quita los vaqueros y coloca los cojines del sofá a modo de almohada y la paciencia de Minho se vuelve un poco más fina con el portazo que Taemin usa para encerrarse en su habitación.  
  
Resopla, le pega un par de puñetazos al mullido respaldo del sofá para ventilar su ira y se prepara para no dormir en toda la noche porque ni el sofá va a ser cómodo ni sabe dormir sin Taemin a su lado.  
  
Es justo lo que Changmin va a adorar. Ponerlo delante de la junta de inversores sin haber dormido en dos noches y sin voluntad para salir de casa pareciendo alguien respetable.  
  
Tarda en encontrar una postura cómoda, más o menos cómoda, y toma la decisión de cambiar el sofá esa misma semana. Le dirá a Jaejoong que quiere uno en el que alguien de su altura pueda caber cómodamente para dormir la siesta.   
  
Cierra los ojos, porque tenerlos abiertos es una pérdida de tiempo vana, y cuenta los tic-tacs del reloj de la cocina para guiarse un poco en la hora que es, el tiempo que ha pasado, y lo poco que va a dormir.  
  
De madrugada, escucha la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cada paso de Taemin, habitualmente delicado y grácil cual gacela, se escucha como si un elefante estuviese cruzando la casa.  
  
—Lo siento.— susurra contra su rostro, tirándose en el suelo. Minho nota los restos todavía húmedos de lágrimas y levanta la manta para dejarle espacio a Taemin. Cuando se acurruca contra él lo abraza con fuerza.— Lo siento.— vuelve a repetir, sollozando.  
  
Minho lo calma. Lo besa en el pelo que ahora huele a champú y a limpio y a los cinco minutos, cuando está seguro de que Taemin se ha quedado dormido, cierra los ojos.  
  
El sofá deja de ser incómodo y el sonido del tic-tac desaparece. Todo lo que Minho es capaz de escuchar es la respiración rítmica de Taemin. Todo lo que es capaz de tocar es la calidez del cuerpo pegado al suyo.   
  
Todo lo que Minho siente, en ese momento, es Taemin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Cuando la alarma de Minho los arranca del reino de Morfeo, Taemin se despierta con una punzada de dolor en el gemelo que se extiende hasta la cadera. Sabe que no puede quejarse si no quiere que Minho termine más preocupado de lo que está.  
  
Esa mañana es él quien no quiere discutir y cuando se levanta para dejar que Minho apague la alarma, va directo a la ducha.   
  
Sabe que tiene menos de un minuto antes de que se una a él y en ese tiempo se masajea su músculo dolorido. Abre el agua caliente y se mete en la enorme ducha.  
  
Efectivamente, Minho no tarda en estar tras él, masajeándole los hombros, y todo rastro de discusión, todo rastro de enfado se disipa entre los pequeños besos con los que va tocando cada retazo de piel.  
  
Taemin se siente hecho jirones por dentro, la culpabilidad todavía quedándose lo mejor de sí mismo y vuelve a no poder creerse que haya comparado, aunque sea por un irreflexivo y tonto momento, a Minho con… con ellos.  
  
Su cerebro siempre lo deja en un ellos.  
  
Ladea la cabeza para ofrecerle su cuello. Minho acepta la sugerencia y pasa a besarlo de verdad, a succionar en un lugar de su cuello de forma que deja marcas que Taemin no se molesta en ocultar en el estudio de baile. Cierra los ojos para poder rodearse de Minho, que tiene la habilidad mágica de conseguir que el mundo desaparezca y Taemin esté suspendido en el aire. En una nada que es todo Minho, sólo Minho.  
  
—Vas a llegar tarde.— susurra, con el último jirón de cordura y responsabilidad que le queda.  
  
—Vamos a ser rápidos.— rebate Minho.  
  
Maniobra para girarlo y Taemin compara el frío tacto de los azulejos contra los que descansa la espalda con acero. Se besan bajo el chorro de agua. Minho, en minutos, pulsa todas las teclas de acceso rápido del traicionero cuerpo de Taemin, que se derrite como mantequilla ante el calor que desprende el cuerpo de Minho.  
  
Sus gemidos, acompasados, llenan el cuarto de baño al mismo tiempo que el vaho cubre los espejos y los cristales.   
  
Minho le arranca un grito al morderle la clavícula mientras entra en él. No tienen tiempo para demasiada preparación, y después de cuatro días sin follar, a Taemin le duele un poco. No tanto como el gemelo mientras acerca todo lo que puede a Minho contra su cuerpo, pero casi.  
  
El sexo esa mañana es fugaz, es dolor y es placer y Taemin quiere que sea un funeral para el hacha de guerra con la que han jugado desde el día en el que aparece en casa con una lesión y se niega a tomarse las dos semanas de reposo que le recomienda el médico.  
  
Van hasta la habitación entre besos y juegos, los dos de un humor opuesto al de la mañana anterior, y Taemin espera hasta que se despide de Minho con un abrazo y deseándole un buen día para dejar caer la sonrisa y correr a aplicarse el calmante muscular en la pierna que lo está matando. Tras media hora de masaje y maldiciones entre dientes, Taemin se toma una dosis doble de los calmantes, su cabeza ya en lo que le espera ese día.  
  
A media mañana sale para llegar a su clase de las doce que utiliza de calentamiento para montar la coreografía para el grupo de idols con el que está trabajando. Se esfuerza durante meses para conseguir un nivel apropiado y es muy consciente de que puede saltar a la fama, de forma absoluta, si todo va como quiere él que vaya.  
  
Sabe que Minho no entiende que presione al máximo su salud física para conseguir algo que, como le dice en plena discusión, no necesita. Le dice que tendrá más ocasiones, que su talento es demasiado brillante para que se apague tras un retraso momentáneo e intenta convencerlo de que lo único que tiene que hacer es esperar las tres semanas de reposo sin bailar que le recomienda el fisioterapeuta.   
  
Pero para Taemin es importante. Es importante sentir que puede llegar a un lugar que no tiene nada que ver con Minho, con Yoochun, que no tiene nada que ver con el pasado que mantiene encerrado a oscuras tras una puerta que a veces deja escapar sombras que se arrastran por el suelo, listas para echarse sobre él a la mínima.  
  
Taemin las empuja de regreso a esa caja de Pandora con las sonrisas de Minho, con sus te quiero, y se mueve al son de la música. A veces como si estuviese hecho de aire. A veces como si fuese una llamarada.  
  
Cuando el día termina, Taemin no está nada contento con su coreografía. No es difícil pero no parecen ser capaces de hacer los pasos con la soltura que él quiere, en el tempo que quiere y termina cediendo y cambiándoles el final. Es mucho más gris así y vuelve a casa frustrado y de mal humor.  
  
Minho llega ni cinco minutos después, y por la hora y su cara, Taemin sabe que su día tampoco ha sido bueno.  
  
Los dos están cansados y tras pedir la cena no tienen energía para nada más que tirarse en el sofá y poner la televisión. Taemin se acurruca contra Minho, estirando la pierna que vuelve a dolerle tanto que empieza a creer que tiene un ejército de microscópicos monos clavando puñales en su músculo y riéndose de él. Minho se masajea la sien y no tarda en levantarse a por un analgésico que le ayude a derrotar el dolor de cabeza.  
  
—¿Qué tal en la academia?— pregunta cuando se vuelve a sentar, la primera frase que uno de los dos dice y no es rutinaria o motivada por la práctica después años de convivencia.  
  
—Frustrante.— responde Taemin con sinceridad. Se incorpora para que sus ojos estén al mismo nivel que los de Minho y gesticula porque ya no tiene palabras para comentar lo increíble que le parece la situación.— ¡Son incapaces de hacer un paso que es sencillo del todo!  
  
Minho se ríe con esa suavidad y profundidad que provoca que Taemin crea que la risa le sale del estómago y no de la garganta. Cuando lo acaricia y le revuelve el pelo, se deja caer de nuevo sobre la pierna que estaba usando de almohada.  
  
—Taeminnie, lo que para ti es sencillo bailando para el resto de mortales suele ser casi imposible.  
  
No replica porque le ha llamado Taeminnie. Taemin lleva la cuenta de los te quiero de Minho, de esos que promete que va a repetir hasta que se lo crea. También lleva la cuenta de los Taeminnie aderezados de sonrisas y con amor saliendo por las orejas. Y son muchos, muchos miles de los que aunque lo intente no puede estar agradecido porque la primera lección que aprende de Minho es que la única forma de devolver amor es con amor.  
  
Se abraza a la rodilla en la que reposa la cabeza y se tumba de lado. Minho comienza a acariciarle el pelo con delicadeza.  
  
—¿Qué tal en la oficina?  
  
—Cansado. Tengo la semana llena de reuniones con inversores y son un coñazo.  
  
—¿Siguen los planes de ir a Europa en dos meses en pie?  
  
—Sí, claro. Changmin quiere que acompañemos a Kyuhyun y Mimi.  
  
—Tengo muchas ganas de ir.  
  
Y es cierto. Lleva desde que se enteró con ganas de ir a París y Londres. Sabe que va a ser un mes estupendo, porque mientras Minho y Kyuhyun trabajan, él se pasará parte del tiempo con Mimi, que siempre es compañía que agrada a Taemin, y descubriendo las ciudades a su aire.  
  
Lo único que ahora le preocupa es Kibum. Kibum y ese descenso rápido que está haciendo y que asusta a Taemin porque es la primera vez que ve a Kibum tan descontrolado sin perder un ápice de dominio sobre su voz y su mirada.  
  
No puede decirle nada, claro. Taemin aprende de Jaejoong que no se puede decir nada en ciertos momentos y recuerda la forma que tiene de recogerlo cuando él se rompe, la dulzura y que, desde el día en el que la hace, Jaejoong no ha roto su promesa de tratarlo como si fuese un hijo, de protegerlo de todo y de todos.  
  
Se pega más a Minho para que su presencia apague los recuerdos, las pesadillas que tiene despierto cuando recuerda a Jaejoong medio muerto y visualiza lo que no le cuenta nadie. La sangre y lo que haya pasado en esa casa, en ese país al que Taemin no quiere ir nunca.   
  
Se concentra en la televisión y lo siguiente que percibe, más dormido que despierto, son los fuertes brazos de Minho moviéndolo hasta la cama que comparten.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Minho disfruta la tregua de su discusión sin finalizar durante los siguientes meses. Meses que se alargan hasta medio año, hasta que Jinki admite públicamente que tiene una relación con Victoria y Kibum se va a la mierda arrastrando a Taemin con él.  
  
Aunque realmente no tiene claro quien arrastra a quién porque lo que todo el mundo sabe de las treguas, y más una persona como él que entrenan desde los tres años para llegar a la cima del mundo de los negocios, es que las treguas son una paz armada en la que la más pequeña chispa puede reanudar las bombas.  
  
La chispa, en su caso, es el coreógrafo que selecciona a Taemin para su nueva producción.  
  
Acepta con orgullo su entusiasmo las primeras veces que le habla del proyecto. Disfruta viendo a Taemin apasionándose por algo, practicando partes en el espacio que libran en el salón para que pueda ensayar en casa, frente a los cristales del ventanal. Le pasa lo de siempre cuando llega y lo descubre totalmente perdido en su mundo. Cuando está trabajando, Taemin siempre mira su reflejo con unos ojos intensos, serios, que le recuerdan lo posesivo que es a veces y terminan con Minho suplicando más, más rápido, más fuerte, como si fuese un adolescente necesitado.  
  
Todo va tan bien que comienza a pensar que la tregua está solo en su cabeza, que Taemin firma la paz aquella noche que duermen en el sofá.   
  
Pero no. Es una tregua y termina de ser una tregua cuando hay una presentación para anunciar el resto de casting de la obra.   
  
Y cómo termina.  
  
Minho puede ver explosiones detrás de sus ojos, edificios derrumbándose y lluvia torrencial asolando toda la paz que construyen en Londres rodeados por la nube de Kyuhyun y Mimi. Los cuadros que pintan en París se resquebrajan y en la mente de Minho sólo quedan lienzos rotos.  
  
El coreógrafo presenta a Taemin como su musa y estrella. Se lo arrebata a Minho de las manos mientras Taemin sonríe orgulloso de haber llegado a ese lugar a base de esfuerzo. Es eso lo que frena su deseo de arrancarlo de allí y no volver a soltarlo en un mes. Así que se queda plantado en medio, con el resto de invitados, mientras el coreógrafo, Shim Jaewon, conduce a su novio, con una mano en la parte baja de la espalda, de un lado a otro y dice a los cuatro vientos lo perfecto, hermoso y lleno de talento que es Taemin.  
  
Y Taemin sonríe.  
  
Las sonrisas se clavan como puñales en Minho que no es de replantearse cosas ya que entonces, en ese momento, estaría echándose la culpa de que si Taemin parece tan, tan feliz es porque él no le dice cumplidos habitualmente. No lo hace. Sabe que es cierto que no es la persona más adecuada para ponerle miel en la oreja a nadie. Ni a Taemin, ni a Kyuhyun ni a Changmin, que siguen siendo los tres ejes del triángulo que hace girar su vida.   
  
Minho acepta la copa de champán que le ofrece un camarero y observa.   
  
Observa y se repite una y otra vez que sus celos son desmesurados, que no tiene nada que desconfiar porque es Taemin. Piensa lo peor del coreógrafo, evidentemente, pero sigue siendo Taemin y nunca habrá adjetivos lo suficientemente buenos para explicar lo bien que piensa de Taeminnie, lo a ciegas que confía en él.  
  
Como no puede arrancarle los brazos y los ojos al otro, lo deja pasar. Se controla mientras están en público. Termina hablando con la hermana de otro de los bailarines. No es difícil ver que intenta flirtear con él, que piensa que está acompañando a un familiar y Minho es educado. No la saca de su error, no le ve el sentido.   
  
Taemin es el que le aclara las cosas a la gente que flirtea con él.  
  
La mujer se va a casa creyendo que Minho es heterosexual, no tiene pareja y va de acompañante de un amigo bailarín.  
  
Se acerca a Taemin cuando la mitad de la gente se ha ido y ni siquiera puede contar con el alivio de que el coreógrafo lo suelte del todo. Anuncia que se quiere ir, que al día siguiente trabaja, y ése es el único momento que Taemin deja caer la sonrisa, frunce el ceño, y lo mira con algo que se parece a enfado.  
  
Por dentro, Minho se ríe de lo patético que es que le haga sufrir ese cambio de expresión.  
  
Jaewon tiene la desfachatez de pronunciar en voz alta la queja que Taemin se calla. Minho, tan furioso que las explosiones vuelven a estar en sus oídos, deja salir su sonrisa más encantadora, la más dulce y cordial. Taemin está ocupado despidiéndose de sus compañeros de reparto y ésa es la justificación de que se salga con la suya cuando sus ojos, en vez de sonreír, lanzan rayos láser que tienen toda la intención de fulminar al otro hombre.  
  
Lo amistoso de sus palabras emponzoñan su boca y cuando por fin comienzan a caminar de regreso al coche, su lengua parece adormilada por el veneno.  
  
Escucha todo el camino a Taemin hablar emocionado del proyecto y se guarda sus quejas, se guarda los insultos con los que calificaría él a quien Taemin está echando flores.   
  
Se repite que confía en él, que es Taeminnie, y ni siquiera le apetece la segunda ronda que le ofrece cuando están desnudos en su cama. Por eso, para luchar con esa apatía emocional, para erradicarla de una sobredosis, le susurra a Taemin que quiere que lo folle y Minho se deja hacer, se deja mover como si fuese una muñeca en manos de un titiritero experto.  
  
Vuelve a sentirse él cuando tiene a Taemin en su interior, cuando está sollozando de necesidad para que lo deje terminar, para que deje de moverse como si quisiese torturarlo a cámara lenta y probar el límite, el punto que rompe a Minho.   
  
Está seguro de que ningún coreógrafo tendrá nunca eso, de que él es la única persona que puede llevar a Taemin a ese estado de posesividad y desenfreno, de movimientos controlados en medio de la amalgama de frenesí que es Minho cuando siente a Taemin dentro de él.  
  
Casi no tiene tiempo para conciliar el sueño, demasiado cansado para dormir y demasiado despierto con las frases que quiere decir, las prohibiciones que no se atreve a pronunciar por el bien de su relación. Su despertador suena media hora después de caer rendido. Se levanta y Taemin ni siquiera despierta, exhausto. Parece un adolescente mientras duerme, desnudo y boca abajo, y Minho le aparta con cuidado un mechón de pelo de la cara.  
  
Le parece increíble que a esas alturas Taemin no entienda que él es el punto que rompe a Minho.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Taemin respira danza. Respira a golpe de música, con todo su cuerpo, y las semanas que siguen a la presentación todo lo que hace es bailar.  
  
Bailar y follar con Minho. Follar _a_ Minho, que está más pasivo de lo habitual, y es un regalo para Taemin la posibilidad de verlo suplicar bajo sus manos, de verlo deshacerse en mil pedazos y que sólo recuerde su nombre. El Taemin y los te quiero que repite incesantemente son como una vieja canción que les sirve de banda sonora cuando están desnudos.  
  
Durante la semana está con “los chicos”, que es como llama la compañía de baile de la que ahora forma parte y que tienen todos más o menos su edad. La de verdad. Ninguno tiene pareja siete años mayor que lo ate a casa. Por eso salen y extienden invitaciones que Taemin, a las dos semanas, se cansa de rechazar.  
  
Sus fines de semana pasan a ser de Kibum, de viernes a domingo. A veces, al principio, Minho va con ellos. Se pone vaqueros y camisetas que lo hacen parecer una persona distinta a la que Taemin ve salir de casa en traje todas las mañanas. Mucho más atractivo, muy capaz de hacer que ojos extraños se giren con apreciación y Taemin disfrute pegándose a él y tocándolo en público para demostrar que es exclusivamente suyo. Pero Minho se cansa pronto, demasiado agotado por largas horas en la oficina como para seguirles el ritmo.   
  
Se enfada cuando deja de ir con ellos. Cuando cambia los silencios de aceptación por los de resignación, y se siente furioso con ambos.  
  
Taemin, ahora, puede ver la diferencia entre su vida y la de un chico de veintitrés años de verdad. La celebración de cumpleaños que Minho prepara para él mientras están en París, con la ayuda de Mimi y Kyuhyun, es para alguien mucho mayor y Taemin se siente joven, quiere volar.  
  
La primera vez que llega un miércoles a casa a las cuatro de la mañana Minho está esperándolo en el sofá, con el móvil en la mesita del salón y la televisión encendida pero sin volumen.   
  
Se siente culpable por no haber avisado porque si Minho faltase media noche él también habría pensado lo peor, pero su culpabilidad desaparece cuando por primera vez en meses, Minho se levanta con un grito en voz suave y ojos fulgurantes de furia.  
  
A ese Minho puede enfrentarlo sin sentirse culpable.  
  
A ese Minho lleva buscándolo meses.  
  
—Dónde estabas.  
  
No necesita hacerlo pregunta porque no es realmente una pregunta. Es consciente de que le importa poco dónde haya estado, con quién, cuando a metros de distancia puede oler el humo que se ha adherido a su ropa, el olor a licor que desprende la camiseta en la que por accidente cae una copa de whisky.  
  
Taemin sabe que está, todavía, ligeramente borracho. Que tiene las pupilas dilatadas y que no hay mentira que pueda inventarse para disimularlo.  
  
—Lo siento.— dice.— Se me olvidó decirte que iba a salir con los chicos. Jaewon nos llevó a cenar a todos y las cosas se complicaron.  
  
Es la mención del nombre lo que cierra la voz de Minho, corta en seco el grito que Taemin sabe que iba a escuchar. Lo mira fijamente durante dos segundos más y le da la espalda. Taemin no se mueve, se queda agazapado como un felino que sabe que está a punto de ser atacado y prepara las garras, las acusaciones, para defenderse.  
  
No tiene oportunidad de hacer nada. Minho vuelve a salir con uno de sus pijamas, una toalla y una manta. Lo tira en el sofá y vuelve a meterse en la habitación, que cierra de un portazo.   
  
El estruendo en medio de la calma nocturna del edificio le muestra hasta qué punto está molesto Minho.   
  
Taemin siente una de las sombras de las que siempre está escapando alcanzarlo y enredarse alrededor de su cuerpo. Es la sombra del niño que aprende que no hay nada que no pueda solucionar con sexo y una sonrisa y Taemin la acepta de lleno. Cierra los ojos, mueve el cuello de un lado a otro y lo escucha crujir. Cuando los abre toma una decisión que lo lleva a abrir la puerta de la habitación con tanta decisión como Minho la cierra.   
  
Ya se ha metido en cama y le da la espalda a la mitad en la que Taemin duerme, como si con ello pudiese librarse de él, ignorarlo un poco más.   
  
—No me cierres la puerta.— dice, con voz envenenada por la furia, por las llamas que no se molesta en contener.   
  
Minho se incorpora y lo mira como si no pudiese creerse lo que está pasando. Taemin aprovecha para lanzarse encima de él. Sus labios van directos a la boca de Minho y lo besa, más dientes que lengua. Minho forcejea y Taemin lo agarra con toda la fuerza que tiene y la que la adrenalina suple para mantenerlo dónde está.  
  
Al separarse, sabe que está poniendo la misma cara de una bestia salvaje herida. Minho deja de forcejear. No lo mira con el cariño que Taemin espera, con la comprensión y el perdón que a pesar de todo siempre ofrece. Lo mira con indiferencia.  
  
—Apestas.  
  
Se lo comenta con asco pincelando cada uno de sus rasgos.   
  
Mientras Minho se levanta de la cama, Taemin se queda de rodillas sobre ella, incapaz de respirar por culpa de lo que acaba de pasar, incapaz de escuchar a Minho moviéndose por la habitación hasta que es demasiado tarde y ya está vestido y con las llaves del coche en la mano.  
  
Corre al pasillo tras él.  
  
—¿Adónde vas?  
  
—No voy a cerrarte más puertas Taemin.— dice, con toda la finalidad de una voz muerta.— Deja que se me pase y mañana hablamos. Ahora mismo no estoy de humor.  
  
No le da tiempo a pronunciar las disculpas y las súplicas que se le atragantan en el esófago.   
  
Taemin se cae de rodillas en el frío suelo de mármol, incapaz de creer que una noche en la que se ha reído tanto y se lo ha pasado tan bien con los amigos, los únicos que tiene ajenos a su pasado, haya terminado de esa forma. La segunda de sus sombras lo atrapa en ese momento.  
  
No puede pensar, se ahoga y la necesidad de ver todas las puertas y ventanas abiertas es tan grande como cuando Yoochun lo encierra tantos años atrás.   
  
Vuelve a su cama y se refugia entre sábanas que huelen a Minho.  
  
En esa ocasión, Kibum y Jaejoong están demasiado lejos para ver cómo se rompe.   
  
  
**  
  
  
Kyuhyun, normalmente, es siempre el primero de los tres en llegar a la oficina. Al menos desde que vive con Mimi, que siempre está tan repleto de ganas de vivir que no malgasta ningún minuto por placentero que sea quedarse entre el calor de las sábanas.  
  
Minho lo sabe y por eso no le sorprende que aparezca en su despacho a los diez minutos, mientras pasa de un informe de impuestos a otro de la empresa nueva que quieren comprar en Japón.  
  
—¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?— pregunta antes de verle la cara, el pelo desarreglado y, cuando Minho levanta sus ojos rojos por falta de descanso hacia él, Kyuhyun deja el tono burlón y se pone serio.— ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
Minho no quiere contestar.  
  
—Nada.  
  
—¿Y cuánto de ese nada es culpa de Taemin?  
  
—Kyuhyun, de verdad, no tengo ganas de hablar del tema.  
  
—Cuando ese nada se convierta en algo, ya sabes dónde me tienes.  
  
Kyuhyun no insiste más. Sabe que no es nadie para indagar por la fuerza en lo que los demás quieren guardar como secreto. Lo que hace, eso sí, es rodear la mesa de Minho, quedarse a su espalda y masajearle unos hombros que están tan tensos que no puede evitar una exclamación de sorpresa.   
  
Minho cierra los ojos y se deja tocar por esos dedos que siempre parecen demasiado largos. Se acuerda de todas esas noches en el reservado, del sexo con camaradería y sin compromisos que deja escapar al mismo tiempo del latido del corazón que escucha en los oídos en el segundo que ve a Taemin por primera vez.   
  
Y a pesar de todo, no se arrepiente. No podría, porque el mayor de sus problemas con Taemin es que sigue demasiado enamorado de él para arrepentirse. Demasiado enamorado de él como para que su figura inmóvil y asustada no le queme el corazón del dolor y del miedo y se sienta culpable, él que racionalmente sabe que no tiene por qué.   
  
Supone que alguien le dice a Changmin dónde están, porque al llegar va directo a su despacho y Minho no tiene fuerzas ni para saludarlo. Abre los ojos, eso sí, mientras Kyuhyun sigue trabajando en un nudo especialmente duro y resistente.   
  
Changmin es imponente recortado contra el marco de la puerta y con los brazos en jarras. Los mira con el ceño fruncido pero no dice nada. Se sienta en uno de los sillones frente a Minho y estira las piernas.  
  
—Yo también me merezco un masaje.— bromea.  
  
Minho suspira. Una oleada de agradecimiento hacia ellos lo tranquiliza mucho más que cincuenta mil masajes.   
  
No le parece hace mucho cuando, de haberlos pillado así, Changmin les habría gritado que se pusiesen a trabajar porque no les pagaba para toquetearse en horas de trabajo.  
  
—¿Junsu ha perdido el toque?— continúa con la broma Kyuhyun.  
  
Minho se ríe.  
  
—¡Y tienes el morro de hablarme de Junsu!— se queja Changmin.— Entre tu campeonato de Starcraft, su equipo de fútbol y los putos gatos que ha adoptado no hay quién lo pille por ningún lado.  
  
Hasta Changmin se ríe y es así como los encuentra Yoona cuando llama a la puerta y entra sin esperar a que le digan que pase. Kyuhyun deja de masajearle los hombros y Changmin se endereza. Los tres saben que la cara seria con la que llega no trae buenas noticias.  
  
Va hasta la mesa de Minho, enciende la pantalla gigante que hay en la pared lateral del despacho y pone un canal de noticias chino.  
  
Las manos de Kyuhyun tiemblan mientras escuchan que, por buen comportamiento, van a cambiar a Zhong a una prisión de mínima seguridad y que tendrá un fin de semana de permiso al mes.  
  
—¿Qué hacemos jefe?— pregunta Yoona, que sabe lo serio que es el tema para la compañía pero no entiende que los ha pillado a los tres con la guardia baja.  
  
Es un mazazo emocional para la nube de Kyuhyun. Es un dato que va a desequilibrar el pentágono de Changmin.  
  
Es un golpe que pone a Minho en perspectiva y decide, en ese momento, que va a tomarse la hora de la comida para ir a ver a Taemin al estudio y disculparse.   
  
—Gracias, Yoona.— dice Minho, porque sabe que ni Changmin ni Kyuhyun están en condiciones de responder.— Ya lo llevamos nosotros desde aquí.  
  
La secretaria de Changmin asiente y se va. Kyuhyun termina sentándose en el sillón contiguo al de Changmin y no mira a nadie hasta que el enfado, la furia con el mundo que es tan injusto con la persona que más quiere, chisporrotea en sus ojos. Es el único detalle que hace visible la hoguera interna que acaba de encenderse.   
  
Minho no es el niño asustado que era. Con treinta años, conoce bien hasta dónde llega su puesto, hasta dónde puede ampliar su círculo de influencia para que se entrelace con los de Kyuhyun y Changmin. Es él quien llama a Siwon y le pide que suba a su despacho _ipso facto_. Siwon entra, frunciendo el ceño, y Minho se pone en pie para dejarle su asiento libre. Una vez está sentado hace el anuncio, y con el anuncio, al segundo, le pregunta cuánta mierda más pueden tirarle encima y salir con éxito. Le pregunta hasta cuándo van a poder seguir frenándolo.  
  
Cuando Siwon comienza a nombrar posibilidades, el cerebro de Changmin ya ha dejado de pensar demasiado rápido como para permitirle hablar al mismo tiempo. Y Kyuhyun está revisando su libreta para dar una lista de los nombres que van a ser más efectivos a la hora de frenar a Zhong en China.  
  
—Voy a llamar a Yoochun.  
  
Y Changmin se levanta para ir a su despacho. Kyuhyun y Siwon no tardan en desaparecer, los dos tan preocupados por la gente que quieren como Changmin, como Minho; tanto que no hay sonrisas en ellos en toda la mañana.   
  
Minho trabaja sin descanso. Coloca piezas desde la distancia en Japón sólo por si acaso y comienza a planear un evento igual de esplendoroso que el que precedió a la debacle anterior, el que logró que los japoneses los recordasen, a ellos y a Kenichi, que seguía siendo su mejor aliado, hiciese Zhong lo que hiciese.  
  
Nadie sale esa mañana, y cuando entra en el despacho de Changmin para anunciar que va a abandonar el edificio durante un par de horas, lo pilla en una conferencia con Yoochun.  
  
—Voy a comer con Taemin.— anuncia.   
  
Changmin lo mira, se detiene en los ojos rojos por el exceso de uso y falta de sueño, y asiente.  
  
—Tómate la tarde libre, si quieres.  
  
Ese si quieres está solo para suavizar la orden y Minho sabe que no quiere verlo por el despacho hasta que duerma, hasta que descanse un poco. Es una muestra de confianza, algo que solicita Changmin el amigo y no el Presidente. No puede ir en contra de los deseos de ese Changmin.  
  
Regresa a su despacho para llevarse los informes en los que no ha trabajado en toda la mañana, los planes para Japón y apaga sus sistemas. De camino a la salida, va a ver a Kyuhyun porque, lo quiera o no, Minho necesita darle un abrazo.  
  
Lo encuentra trabajando, rodeado de documentos oficiales en chino, ésos que guarda en el maletín que está en la caja fuerte oculta en su escritorio. Esos que consiguen sacar de las casas-vertedero y que encierran la clave de éxito para todos los planes de contención para Zhong que han pensado. Para ésos y para algunos más.   
  
No le presta atención hasta que Minho no rodea la mesa, pone una rodilla en el suelo y lo abraza con toda la fuerza del mundo. Kyuhyun tarda en reaccionar, pero lo hace y sus manos aprietan el brazo de Minho.  
  
—Me voy a casa que el jefe me ha dicho que no vuelva después de comer.— dice con suavidad.  
  
—Duerme algo.— ordena Kyuhyun.  
  
Minho sale de la oficina y no se molesta en ir a cambiarse de ropa. Se planta en el estudio de Taemin con su traje de diseñador que cuesta más de lo que muchos de los jóvenes que sueñan con ser bailarines famosos pagan de alquiler en un año.  
  
Sabe que está fuera de lugar. No es su ambiente y tarda un poco en descubrir dónde está la recepción, a quién puede preguntar por Taemin en medio de esa muchedumbre. Le dedica su mejor sonrisa a la chica que si tiene dieciocho años no tiene más. Con un adorable rubor en las mejillas, le señala el camino al escenario en el que Taemin y los demás están ensayando. Es una práctica abierta al público, para la prensa y para captar posibles patrocinadores.   
  
Ignora la molestia que le produce que Taemin no se haya molestado en avisarlo, en decirle que podía echar un vistazo. Sin luces ni vestuario, todo lo que resalta en el escenario son los bailarines y Minho se sienta en el fondo. Analiza objetivamente lo que ve en los compañeros de reparto de Taemin. Todos parecen muy jóvenes y es una suerte que Taemin no aparente sus veintisiete años, porque ahora está empezando a entender sus quejas de que es muy viejo entre la media de sus compañeros.   
  
Toda su objetividad desaparece en el mismo momento en el que Taemin sale al escenario.  
  
Taemin no baila.  
  
Vuela. Se mece al son de las ondas invisibles que produce la música. Tiene fuerza cuando la canción lo pide. Es delicado cuando el ritmo baja. Es dueño del escenario en su ropa de los ensayos y comanda a los demás bailarines en un crescendo imposible que termina con un gran final y el aplauso de los espectadores.  
  
Pierde la seriedad, la intensidad de su expresión y rompe en una sonrisa. El coreógrafo, hasta ese momento en el borde del escenario, se acerca y lo abraza, sus compañeros lo abrazan y Minho entiende los cumplidos que escucha cada vez que hablan de Taemin en el escenario. Entiende muchas cosas.  
  
Tiene ganas de llorar.   
  
Es alguien racional. Conoce sus puntos buenos, conoce los débiles y trata de sacar el mayor beneficio posible de ambos. Siempre escucha lo que sus instintos le cuentan, lo que piensa y con Taemin saltando por el escenario con sus compañeros, Minho lo sabe.  
  
No lo necesita. Por fin, Taemin ha llegado a un punto en su vida, en su carrera, en el que no necesita ir de la mano de Minho para ser fuerte, para mantener encerrados bajo mil candados al niño de cuatro años que venden porque no lo quieren, al de nueve que compran para arrebatarle la virginidad y al de doce que siente la sangre caliente de su dueño salpicarle la cara cuando lo asesinan. Para mantener encerrado al de veinte que se empeña en ser el nuevo juguete de Zhong porque cree que no merece nada más.  
  
Taemin es capaz de tener los candados cerrados por sí mismo.  
  
No cambia nada. Absolutamente nada, porque Minho sigue estando demasiado enamorado de él.   
  
Se pone en pie y se acerca al escenario con las manos en los bolsillos. Uno de los bailarines lo reconoce de la fiesta de presentación y llama la atención de Taemin, que está inmerso en una conversación con el coreógrafo. Puede leer perfectamente la sorpresa en su rostro, la cautela en sus movimientos al acercarse al borde del escenario y bajar de un salto.  
  
—¿Minho?— pregunta inseguro.  
  
—¿Podemos hablar un momento?— pregunta con una sonrisa y cuidado, lleno de dudas y miedos que no quiere reconocer.  
  
—Claro.  
  
Se alejan y van hasta un rincón tranquilo. Es Minho el que toma la iniciativa, antes de que Taemin tenga demasiado tiempo para seguir pensando, para preguntarse por qué está allí a esas horas.  
  
—Lo siento.— comienza. Taemin parece sorprendido escuchando una disculpa.— Tienes todo el derecho del mundo de ir a tomar algo con tus compañeros de trabajo. Yo también voy a beber de vez en cuando con Kyuhyun y Changmin al bar de Eunhyukgie y Donghae.— Minho se detiene. Duda. Estira una mano, inseguro. Su mano tiembla antes de alcanzar a Taemin y Taemin la ignora por completo para saltar y enterrar la cabeza en su pecho. Lo abraza como si él también estuviese disculpándose y para Minho es más que suficiente.— Simplemente…— dice con un hilo de voz.— Simplemente, avísame la próxima vez. Estaba a punto de ponerme en contacto con las autoridades.  
  
—Prometido.— murmura contra su pecho. Intuye que va a romper a llorar y Minho no quiere ser el que ponga lágrimas en su rostro después de verlo tan feliz con su actuación.  
  
—He llegado a tiempo de verte bailar y… ¡eres impresionante! No es la primera vez que lo digo, pero Taeminnie… ¡Joder!  
  
—¿De verdad?  
  
Parece un niño ilusionado cuando se aleja lo suficiente para mirarlo. Minho asiente con toda la sinceridad del mundo.  
  
Es cierto. Su Taeminnie es impresionante.  
  
Taemin lo besa, se disculpa cuando lo llaman porque tiene que volver al ensayo, y Minho le quita importancia anunciando que se ha tomado la tarde libre y que estará en casa. Le pide que si va a salir le envíe un mensaje porque tiene pensado cocinar y es una pena que desperdicien comida casera.  
  
Taemin le asegura que irá temprano pero algo en Minho ha dejado de creer a ciegas lo que le dice. Puede que sea el cansancio, puede que sea Zhong, puede que sea que sabe que se avecinan semanas difíciles, pero hay algo que falla. Algo que se rompe dentro de él cuando lo ve volver a los brazos del coreógrafo como si la presencia de Minho, todavía en la sala, hubiese dejado de ser perceptible.  
  
Solían ser capaces de sentirse en una multitud.  
  
Taemin ha aprendido a volar y Minho no puede seguirlo en el aire.

 

**

Es la segunda vez esa semana que se le olvida llamar a Minho para decirle que va a llegar tarde. Se le pasa por completo la hora y para cuando llega a casa son las tres y media de la mañana y no hay luces encendidas en el apartamento. Es jueves, viernes ya, y Taemin llega en una nube de humo, alcohol y con la música dance todavía en los oídos.  
  
No sabe si le alegra o no que Minho no se moleste en esperarlo despierto. Cuando llega está en cama, fingiendo que duerme porque al menos Taemin sigue distinguiendo cuándo finge que duerme y cuándo lo hace de verdad.   
  
Se mete en la ducha en donde tiene una toalla y el pijama. Calcula mal la distancia, tropieza con el escalón del jacuzzi y se cae al suelo, tirando los botes de gel, la toalla, y parte de la decoración. No le da tiempo ni a romper a reír cuando Minho ya está allí, inclinado sobre él, preguntando si está bien, si necesita ayuda o no.   
  
Taemin se ríe.  
  
Se siente satisfecho, en medio de su nube de alcohol, de que, aunque a Minho no le importe lo que haga con su vida, aunque la mayor parte de las noches esté dándole la espalda cuando Taemin se mete en cama, siempre despierto y siempre fingiendo dormir, por lo menos se interesa lo suficiente como para ir a comprobar si la muñeca Barbie con la que vive se habrá hecho daño.  
  
Creerse una muñeca frena su risa en seco, lo lleva seis años atrás, a Zhong, a Yoochun diciéndole que se ponga de rodillas frente a él. Lo lleva más atrás, a cuando tenía diez años y lo pasaban de hombre asqueroso en hombre asqueroso para tocarlo. Lo deja con seis años desnudo delante de una cámara.  
  
Minho lo toca y Taemin no es capaz de verlo, no es capaz de ver nada que no sean todos esos hombres que lo asustaban, todos esos hombres que lo dejan tan marcado que golpea a Minho con toda la fuerza que tiene y lo ve tropezar y caer. Escucha el romper de la porcelana cuando se da contra un jarrón que les regala Jaejoong para poner en el baño.   
  
—¡¿PERO DE QUÉ COÑO VAS?!  
  
Minho se gira, se encoje del dolor en la espalda y sale de rodillas del cuarto de baño. Taemin lo sigue, una disculpa en los labios que no pronuncia porque tiembla demasiado.  
  
Cuando lo toca, Minho se deshace de él de un guantazo.  
  
—¡Estoy hasta los cojones Taemin!  
  
—¡Ha sido sin querer!  
  
—¿SIN QUERER? ¡Me has empujado con tanta fuerza que he roto un jarrón al caer!  
  
—¡Tampoco vas a morirte! ¡HA SIDO UN PUTO ACCIDENTE, ¿VALE?!  
  
—¡SON LAS CUATRO DE LA MAÑANA TAEMIN! DE QUÉ COÑO VAS.  
  
Taemin se siente atacado. Recuerda un momento igual en toda su vida. Lo recuerda bien porque es cuando Minho recoge los pedazos que quedan de él y los pega con cuidado.   
  
Taemin se odia a sí mismo. Odia sus mecanismos de autodefensa cada vez que se siente tan al borde, tan presionado. Se convierte en un monstruo y ese monstruo no tiene piedad y hiere antes de que lo hieran. Ese monstruo toma medidas preventivas antes de que exista la necesidad de planteárselas siquiera.  
  
Es a eso a lo que se va a enfrentar Minho.  
  
—Y A TI QUÉ COJONES TE IMPORTA SI VOY O VENGO.  
  
—¡¡ME IMPORTA!!— la cara de Minho está desfigurada por el odio, por la rabia, y si Taemin no fuese un monstruo, sentiría pánico y pavor.— AUNQUE NO TE LO CREAS, ME IMPORTA PORQUE SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE GILIPOLLAS COMO PARA PREOCUPARME POR UN TIPO DE VEINTISIETE AÑOS QUE LLEGA A LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA.  
  
—¡¡PERO ES QUE NO TENGO VEINTISIENTE AÑOS MINHO!! ¡¡TENGO VEINTITRÉS!!   
  
Se hace un silencio que corta entre ellos y a Taemin no le importa que acaba de revelar el último gran secreto que le queda porque Minho ha parado. Se ha quedado quieto, inmóvil y Taemin ve, paso a paso, como la afirmación se hace eco en su cabeza.  
  
—¿Tienes veintitrés años?— pregunta en un susurro.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Y me lo has ocultado desde el principio.  
  
—¡NO QUIERO QUE LO SEPAS TODO DE MÍ! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ESTÉS ENCIMA DE MÍ TODOS LOS DÍAS! ¡QUIERO SER UN JOVEN NORMAL DE VEINTITRÉS AÑOS Y SALIR DE MARCHA CON MIS AMIGOS Y NO TENER QUE DARLE EXPLICACIONES A NADIE, MINHO!  
  
Lo ataca con eso porque no sabe con qué otra cosa atacarlo. No sabe qué puentes quemar, no sabe cómo salir del agujero en el que se ha metido y antes de entrar no se plantea que querrá salir. Es demasiado tarde. Quiere salir y no puede, así que todo lo que es capaz de hacer es seguir cavando.   
  
—No voy a seguir discutiendo contigo.— afirma Minho.   
  
Cuando camina hasta el armario, Taemin ve que uno de los trozos de porcelana rota le ha hecho un corte y está sangrando. Coge uno de sus trajes a ciegas y Taemin sabe que va a volver a irse. Va a volver a dejarlo solo y encerrado.  
  
—¿Y vas a irte? ¿Así? ¿Sin más? ¿Sólo porque ahora sabes que no tengo la edad creías? ¡TENÍA TODA LA RAZÓN DEL MUNDO AL ESCONDERLO!  
  
Minho se gira lentamente, como el mecanismo de un reloj a punto de detenerse, y cuando lo mira, Taemin se ahoga en la decepción, en el cansancio de su mirada. Se queda sin aire.   
  
—Si crees que me voy porque me importan los años que tienes,— Minho sigue vistiéndose, sin apartar unos ojos fríos como el hielo de Taemin,— estamos mucho peor de lo que temía. Mucho peor. Pero te lo aclaro, Taemin, te lo aclaro. No me habría molestado que me hubieses dicho que tenías dieciséis años entonces. Para nada. No. Lo que me hace irme de mi casa a las cuatro de la mañana es que yo te lo he dado todo. Absolutamente todo. He confiado en ti a ciegas y no me he dejado nada en la reserva. NADA. ¿Y tú, Taemin? ¿Cuántas cosas más me has ocultado? Y ya que estás, ¿puedes explicarme como hago para volver a confiar en ti?  
  
Minho se pone los pantalones de un tirón y deja la habitación sin mirar atrás.  
  
Taemin no sabe cómo responderle. No sabe cómo contestar a preguntas que nunca se plantea porque nunca se toma la molestia de ponerse en los zapatos de Minho y mirar su relación desde su punto de vista.  
  
Cuando la puerta de la entrada se cierra con suavidad es una contraposición terrible a los gritos, al sonido de Minho golpeando la puerta y rompiendo el jarrón de Jaejoong.   
  
Taemin se tira en la cama. Mira al techo y sabe que sigue estando en el agujero. Que ahora que Minho se ha ido no tiene sentido alguno pedir ayuda. No controla el paso del tiempo. No le molesta. No duerme, no se viste, no se esconde en sábanas que huelen a Minho.  
  
Cuando no puede pedir ayuda, a Taemin solo le queda una opción. Sabe que tiene al compañero perfecto. Sabe que no va a estar solo, pero Kibum le lleva muchos meses de ventaja en el descenso a la nada absoluta. Por suerte, aprende rápido. Ahora sabe volar. Puede ayudar a Kibum a caer mayor velocidad. Cuando lleguen al fondo, Taemin se asegurará de interponerse y actuar como colchón para él.  
  
La luz del amanecer se filtra por la ventana y Taemin la recibe encendiendo el piloto de autodestrucción.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Cuando cierra la puerta de la oficina tres horas antes de su hora de entrada habitual, solo están en el edificio los guardias de seguridad. Se sienta en su silla y golpea con la cabeza el respaldo de pura desesperación.  
  
Lo intenta. Minho intenta dejarle espacio a Taemin de todas las formas que sabe. No le pone pegas a que pase los fines de semana con Kibum. No se enfada aunque no llegue para cenar juntos. Cambia el sexo de antes de dormir por el de antes de levantarse y vive en un sinfín de días en los que desiste de quedarse dormido antes de que llegue porque sabe que no va a hacerlo. Se pasa tres, cuatro horas que debería estar durmiendo tirado en cama, de lado, dándole la espalda a la mitad que debería estar ocupada por Taemin.  
  
Y es triste que piense que una mitad de la cama es de Taemin cuando antes era su cama, de los dos, sin mitades.  
  
Se rompen muchas más cosas que un jarrón esa noche y ya no sabe, no tiene ni idea de cómo hacer para repararlas. Ha probado todos los tipos de pegamentos que se le ocurren y ahora tiene las manos tan sucias de tantos restos que ya no puede seguir.   
  
No hay quién lo pegue a él.  
  
Y Zhong se mueve. A pasos pequeños, pero está luchando por conseguir un poco del poder que tenía de vuelta. Está luchando por una vendetta cuyo nombre principal es Zhou Mi. O Jaejoong. O Hangeng, ahora que tiene que saber que sigue vivo. Le consuela, un poco, la confianza de que Taemin no puede, de ninguna manera, ser uno de los primeros nombres de la lista.  
  
Pero da igual, porque en un mes la nube de Kyuhyun y Mimi ha pasado de arcoíris a tormenta. Changmin no puede ocultar su preocupación, ni siquiera Siwon, que pasa cada segundo que puede con Hangeng. Ni él ni Heechul dejan que Henry o él cierren solos, hay un equipo de vigilancia alrededor del pequeño restaurante y, encima, uno de los nuevos camareros es un guardaespaldas que Yoochun está pagando.  
  
Taemin no sabe nada. Kibum no sabe nada. Vuelve a ser un juego entre adultos y Minho es el único que, en ese mes que trabajan todos como hormigas preparando el invierno, se sienta con Taemin, con Kibum y con Jinki y sabe que no les puede decir nada.  
  
Minho no puede apoyarse en nadie mientras observa cómo caen a plomo todos los años en los que ha confiado a ciegas en Taemin.   
  
Lo peor de perder la confianza es que no tiene ni idea de recuperaciones. Nadie tan importante como Taemin le ha fallado tanto. Cuando Changmin le rompe un labio de un puñetazo porque se entera de que está con Taemin, Minho puede entender su enfado, puede entender que para él sean más importantes los negocios. Fuesen. Ahora ha visto a Changmin ponerlos delante de los negocios.   
  
No entiende lo de Taemin. No entiende por qué no confía en él. No entiende cómo puede no confiar en él cuando Minho cumple su promesa de repetirle te quiero, de adorarlo, de consentirle todo lo que se puede consentir y un poco más.   
  
Que le haya ocultado algo como su verdadera edad durante todos estos años es ridículo.   
  
Tan ridículo que no tiene por dónde cogerlo. Y como no tiene por dónde cogerlo y a algo tiene que dedicarse, decide adelantar el trabajo que tenía pendiente. El lunes a primera hora de la tarde tiene que coger un vuelo a Japón que lo tendrá allí casi un mes. Ni se le ocurre decírselo a Taemin, y eso que los viajes largos siempre los hacen juntos, como ese verano en el que se pasan un mes a caballo entre Londres y París con Zhou Mi y Kyuhyun.   
  
Sabe que Taemin le diría que no y para eso se ahorra preguntar, igual que se ahorra las quejas, las miradas de desaprobación.   
  
Sin ser del todo consciente de lo que hace, Minho se ha vuelto tacaño con lo que comparte de sí mismo con Taemin. No porque no quiera compartir, que quiere. Se vuelve tacaño porque guardarse cosas dentro es la única forma en la que puede intentar conservarlo a su lado.  
  
Está demasiado cansado para seguir fingiendo, para seguir pensando, y se sumerge de cabeza en su trabajo. Para cuando Changmin y Yunho están por allí, ellos que siempre llegan los primeros a la oficina desde lo de Zhong, Minho ya ha terminado todo lo que tenía para el día y adelantado parte del trabajo de Krystal para el resto del mes.  
  
Cuando termina con eso y se da cuenta de que todavía le queda más de media mañana por delante y una tarde eterna, se levanta y va hasta el despacho de Changmin para pedirle que le dé más trabajo porque ha terminado el suyo, el de su secretaria, y el de parte del equipo de contabilidad.   
  
Es Yunho el que lo acompaña fuera del despacho cuando Changmin le dice, cáustico, que si ha terminado que se vaya a casa.  
  
Changmin lleva un mes insoportable.  
  
Minho se quejaba antes, pero ahora que Changmin es consciente de lo que está en peligro para todos, no va a volver a ser ni medio agradable hasta que lo haya solucionado. Todo lo que uno puede solucionar a Zhong sin enfangarse, que no es mucho.   
  
Yunho lo abraza nada más están a salvo en la intimidad del despacho de Minho.  
  
—Cuéntame.— le dice, como si fuese un padre también para él y no sólo para Taemin.  
  
Las palabras se le atragantan en la garganta. No puede contarle que se ha roto, que Taemin se está rompiendo, porque no necesitan, ninguno de los cinco pero Jaejoong menos que nadie, más pesadillas y recuerdos de una época que todos están más que contentos de difuminar en el cajón de sus memorias.   
  
Tampoco puede mentirle. Primero porque Yunho sabe perfectamente que Minho solamente pondría este tipo de cara por Taemin y segundo porque es Yunho. Uno no le miente a Yunho.  
  
Opta por suavizar y edulcorar la realidad.  
  
—Hemos discutido.  
  
—¿Por?  
  
—No me gusta cómo lo mira y lo toca su coreógrafo.  
  
Los celos y la posesividad son algo con lo que Yunho puede identificarse. A la perfección. Asiente como si, a pesar de versionar la realidad viese todo lo que Minho no le ha contado, y mira hacia un trozo de pared como si estuviese viendo otras cosas.  
  
—A veces, Minho, tienes que dejar que vuelva por su propio pie. Llega un punto en el que no puedes ir a buscarlo y traerlo de la mano.  
  
—¿Y qué hago mientras?  
  
—Esperas.— le dice, con brutal sinceridad.— Rezas para que recuerde el camino de regreso.  
  
Minho tiene ganas de llorar.  
  
Ahora que Taemin vuela, no cree que recuerde cómo volver a tierra. No cuando puede surcar el aire con total libertad. Y debe ser evidente en la mirada sombría que se le queda porque Yunho se acerca hasta estar en su espacio personal antes de hablar.  
  
—Volverá.— afirma Yunho, mucho más seguro de lo que Minho está.— Volverá.  
  
Le da una palmada en el hombro y comienza a retirarse cuando Minho lo llama para que espere.  
  
—No se lo digas a Jaejoong. Ya bastante tiene con lo suyo.— pide, incapaz de ser una preocupación más para ellos.  
  
—No tenía pensado.  
  
—Gracias.  
  
Minho se toma el resto del día libre. Se va del despacho con las llaves del coche y las de la casa de la playa en el bolsillo y pone rumbo hacia allí.  
  
Es una compra secreta que hace a espaldas de todo el mundo porque no soporta que ese salón en el que se reencuentra de verdad con Taemin sea el hogar de otras personas. Lo deja vacío y espera hasta el primer aniversario del día en el que se conocen para enseñárselo.   
  
La dejan sin muebles. Tan vacía como estaba entonces a pesar de que ahora está todo lleno de vecinos y coches lujosos. No quieren estropear la magia y ni siquiera la usan para irse de vacaciones. Es el lugar en el que pasan sus aniversarios. Nada más y nada menos.  
  
Minho tiene la esperanza de que estar allí le ayude a recordar todo lo bueno. Quiere reconstruir los muros de esperanza que delimitaban sus sentimientos por Taemin. Esos muros que siempre se le escapan del interior por los ojos y las sonrisas. Todo es baldío ahora que ya no están.  
  
No duerme nada en todo el fin de semana. Le llega un mensaje de Kibum contándole que él y Taemin se lo están pasando genial, que se una a ellos.  
  
No sabe qué le duele más. Que Taemin se lo esté pasando bien o que no se haya molestado en mencionarle a Kibum que han discutido, que Minho lleva dos días sin estar en casa, que tiene un corte en la espalda porque Taemin lo empuja contra un jarrón.  
  
Responde que está cansado, que el lunes tiene que coger un avión a Tokio y necesita descansar. Duda si poner o no un “pasároslo bien” que termina incluyendo.  
  
Su parte del trato es cuidar a Jinki pero no añadir ese pequeño detalle que le dé a Kibum la seguridad de que todo está como siempre, de que no hay nada que le preocupe excepto descansar… no añadir ese “pasároslo bien” va a hacerle más daño a Kibum que a Taemin.  
  
Minho no quiere ser como el matón que pega a quien ya está en el suelo sangrando por heridas demasiado profundas.  
  
El lunes regresa a Seúl derrotado y sin ganas de luchar. Va directo a la oficina, en donde recoge lo que ha dejado allí que sabe que necesitará. Como no quiere pasarse por casa, compra una maleta y cuatro trajes para la primera semana, seguro de que tendrá tiempo para terminar de pulir su vestuario una vez esté allí. Tampoco quiere comer solo así que llama a Jinki.  
  
No sabe bien si lo llama porque quiere gritarle a alguien o porque precisamente no quiere gritarle a nadie. Es difícil gritarle a alguien con la sonrisa de Jinki, con tanta desesperación como tiene cuando sus ojos lo miran y descubren que Minho no está de buen humor.   
  
—¿Mala noche?  
  
Minho lo mira. Ve con indiferencia a la gente que está cerca escaparse de allí cuando posa los ojos sobre ellos. Al menos, le queda el consuelo de que su mirada cuando está de mal humor sigue siendo efectiva. No para Taemin, claro, pero nada que él pueda hacer es efectivo con Taemin.  
  
Se da cuenta en ese segundo, mientras la gente a su alrededor escapa de su aura asesina, que en ningún momento del fin de semana pierde la pequeña esperanza de que Taemin lo llame, aunque sólo sea para gritarle. Va contra toda lógica y contra toda razón, porque lo conoce mejor que a nadie. Minho mejor que nadie sabe hasta dónde llega por orgullo y simple tozudez Taemin.  
  
Se rinde. Por primera vez en su vida, Minho se rinde. Yunho tiene razón y lo único que le queda por hacer es dejar de correr y esperar.   
  
Es tan doloroso que decide volver a mirar a su amigo y dejar de pensar en lo muy destrozado que se encuentra.  
  
Y pensando en la pregunta de Jinki, se muerde la lengua y espera a la décima contestación que se le ocurre. Tampoco quiere amargar a los demás sólo por ser infeliz.  
  
—Podrías decirlo así.  
  
—¿Qué ha pasado?— le pregunta, tras un silencio que Minho supone que usa para ponderar cómo conseguir ayudarlo. Jinki es así de buena persona. Se echa a reír con amargura.— Minho. Por favor.  
  
Le está suplicando que le responda, y Minho está a punto de hacerlo. Está a punto de dejar que su voz inmadura diga todo lo que quiere decir. Que grite. Que suelte la respuesta que le baila en la mente, ese _“¡Es todo culpa tuya por haber dejado sólo a Kibum! ¡Kibum ha arrastrado a un Taemin más que sacrificado por la causa y ahora estoy yo roto y no hay nadie que vaya a salvarme!”_   
  
Es infantil hasta en su cabeza. Resopla, se pasa una mano por el pelo, y consigue justo lo que buscaba: preocuparse por Jinki. Sabe que no está bien. Minho sabe que todo el mundo que lo rodea en ese instante está pasando unas semanas de mierda, y el único al que puede alcanzar, al que puede ayudar, es Jinki.   
  
—Nada.— responde.— No tienes que preocuparte.  
  
Guardan silencio hasta que llegan al restaurante y Minho lee a la perfección el deseo incontenible de Jinki de ser parte de su vida, de poder respirar un poco de la felicidad que supone que Minho y Taemin tienen.  
  
Mal momento.  
  
Le cuenta que ha discutido con Taemin, sin entrar en detalles, y la avidez de Jinki por ayudar, por intervenir calienta un poco el frío en el interior de Minho. No puede dejarle inmiscuirse, que ya bastante tiene con lo suyo, y de todas formas, hay algo que Minho no ha puesto en duda en ningún momento.  
  
Incluso al tirar la toalla, Minho sigue estando seguro de un pequeño detalle de vital importancia.  
  
Si bien no sabe cómo va a lograr confiar en Taemin de nuevo, sí que sabe algo y es eso lo que le contesta a Jinki.  
  
—Jinki,— suspira y siente lo débil de su sonrisa con el temblor de las comisuras de sus labios,— se nos pasará.— Y sí, está seguro de que se les pasará. Antes o después. Porque no puede no pasárseles.— Afortunadamente, seguimos demasiado enamorados.  
  
Y ésa es la verdad a la que va a aferrarse mientras espera a que Taemin vuelva a él para pegar los trozos de Minho que se han roto.  
  
  
**  
  
  
El viernes por la noche Taemin va a casa de Kibum. Con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, canciones en los labios y los pies ligeros dispuestos a bailar toda la noche.  
  
Kibum no se da cuenta de que es una fachada en ningún momento, demasiado perdido en su propio mundo.  
  
Ni el viernes ni el sábado. Sábado en el que Taemin se enfada porque viviendo sin frenos, como él, no puede parar. Sólo le queda la opción de acelerar más y más y esperar que el azar sea el que decida si se va a quedar sin combustible o se va a estrellar contra un muro.  
  
Por lo normal, a esas alturas después de una discusión Minho estaría a su lado, ofreciéndole disculpas y asegurándose, sin palabras, de que todo está bien entre ellos.  
  
No tiene noticias desde que Minho sale de casa el jueves de madrugada. Kibum, que no ve lo tensa que se queda su espalda cada vez que lo menciona, le envía un mensaje para decirle dónde están y ofrecerle que se venga. Con la respuesta de Minho llega la muerte de la pequeña esperanza en Taemin que creía que si no lo había llamado era porque no tenía el móvil, porque se lo había olvidado en casa en su prisa por salir.  
  
Esa misma noche, Taemin apaga el suyo, le quita la tarjeta sim, y lo tira en la primera papelera que se encuentran por la calle.   
  
Lo hace mitad por despecho y mitad porque la tentación de llamarlo, una vez esté borracho, será incontenible.  
  
Ahora que puede, Taemin quiere ser orgulloso. Quiere tener la oportunidad de enfurruñarse, de que nadie lo obligue a comportarse de determinada forma. Taemin es dueño de sí mismo y llamarlo en medio de la noche para gritarle o para lloriquear, no está nada seguro de que opción es más probable, significa perder esa independencia que tanto le ha costado conseguir.  
  
Ha sido un esclavo durante toda su infancia. Un niño bueno que siempre hacía lo que le decían que hiciese.   
  
No va a dejar que la ausencia de Minho lo acerque a lo que era. Se ha terminado lo de ir a esconderse en sus brazos entre lágrimas.  
  
Taemin, por fin, es dueño de sí mismo.  
  
El lunes cuando regresa a casa, está todo tal y como lo deja el viernes, y sabe, aunque no tenga pruebas, que Minho no ha vuelto por allí. El apartamento, su casa, se torna una jaula dorada en la que Taemin se siente un pájaro asustado.   
  
Por eso pasa la menor cantidad de tiempo allí posible. Vive como un bailarín de veintitrés años. Sale todos los días hasta que ya no puede más, duerme hasta sus clases de media mañana y todo lo que hace es bailar, bailar y bailar. Es lo único que consigue que su mente se quede en blanco, que no sienta ni piense, que no recuerde la jaula que Minho crea para él con tanta habilidad que ya no se imagina su vida sin salir, sin volar. Y todo su ser se niega a que lo encierre en la vida de alguien diez años mayor, con un ritmo distinto, unos compromisos sociales distintos.   
  
Los fines de semana siguen siendo de Kibum, que al tercero seguido en el que se queda con él empieza a preocuparse por Minho, empieza a sentir una culpabilidad que Taemin no le habría creído posible. Al mismo tiempo tampoco le extraña. Kibum es lento mirando hacia sí mismo. Puede ver a los demás, lo que piensan y lo que sienten, al primer vistazo y entenderlo claramente. Pero no a Jinki, no a sí mismo. Kibum no se da cuenta de que cae hasta que ya está flotando en el aire y su descenso es lento. Constante, seguro y lento.  
  
Taemin no.  
  
Taemin es consciente del momento en el que salta. Es consciente de que una vez se encuentra en el agujero su primera acción es atarse pesos de una tonelada en cada pie y romperse las alas. Todo para asegurarse de que no va a salir.   
  
El cuarto viernes, ese que marca el regreso de Minho de Japón, Kibum recurre a todas las tretas que conoce para convencerlo de ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto. Taemin se niega. Se niega en rotundo.  
  
Si Minho no se ha molestado en asegurarse de que su pequeña muñeca está bien, él no va a preocuparse por él.  
  
Odia la comparación hasta en su mente. El veneno ha llegado tan adentro, la autodestrucción va tan bien, que se obliga a olvidar todo lo bueno de Minho, todo lo bueno que puede ver en sí mismo cuando está con él y están bien. Si ya no quiere seguir cuidándolo, Taemin es un adulto y puede arreglárselas solo. No tiene que darle cuentas a nadie. Es libre para hacer lo que quiera con su propia vida.   
  
Cuando llegan al local de los viernes, Taemin bebe sin descanso. Ingiere cantidades de alcohol al ritmo de Jaejoong y antes de que Kibum se dé cuenta, Taemin está tan borracho que realmente siente que puede volar. Está colocado, perdido en una nube demasiado próxima al sol y le da exactamente igual quemarse.   
  
Prefiere quemarse.  
  
Es mejor eso que estamparse contra el suelo de un abismo de oscuridad.  
  
Se sorprende cuando se encuentra a Jaewon. Lo saluda con un abrazo cuando Kibum no mira y permite, por primera vez, que baile pegado a él, con las manos en sus caderas y el principio de una erección rozando a Taemin.  
  
No tiene frenos que lo detengan y lo alejen de su coreógrafo.  
  
Es el momento que Kibum elige para romperse. Escucha el grito, que le destroza los tímpanos, y no puede reaccionar hasta que ya lo ha arrastrado lejos de la pista de baile. Se planta en el suelo, lo mira, ve al Kibum que había estado atento a cada una de sus brechas y se da cuenta de que acaba de entender, por fin, que esta vez no está Minho para que Taemin no termine en pedazos.  
  
Taemin sonríe, contento de que al fin alguien lo vea caer. Es mucho más interesante hundirse cuando sabe que lo estarán observando.  
  
Supone que ha aprendido a ser egocéntrico y narcisista de Jaejoong.  
  
Vuelve a la pista, a Jaewon. Vuelve a consentir que lo toquen y ahora ya da igual. Da igual que no sea Minho porque en un mes, Taemin ha dejado de esperar a Minho. Y si no está él, pueden encerrarle en casa de un Zhong que dará igual.  
  
Si no es Minho, la vida de un desconocido, de cualquier desconocido, es prioritaria para Taemin y la suya es una moneda de cambio con poco valor.  
  
De reojo, ve a Kibum llorando en medio de la multitud, mirándolo con ojos llenos de culpabilidad. Sabe que piensa que es todo culpa suya. Taemin sabe que Kibum no se da cuenta de lo equivocado que está, de que todo es porque Taemin no es, no será nunca, capaz de conservar lo bueno.   
  
Es algo que uno tiene que aprender de niño, y a él, de niño, le enseñan a posar desnudo.  
  
Jaewon está a punto de girarlo y su mente puede ver el beso, el roce de caderas, las manos en su culo que vendrán a continuación. Lo imagina hasta que una mano, mucho más fuerte que la de Kibum, lo agarra del brazo y le da un tirón.  
  
Jaejoong está furioso.  
  
Lo arrastra lejos de la pista de baile. Tira de Kibum y sale de allí con uno en cada mano. Taemin ni siquiera se plantea resistirse. Lo que funciona con Kibum no funciona con Jaejoong y es la primera vez que le dirige esa mirada asesina en la que Taemin no puede evitar ver semanas de enfado contenido.  
  
Él también sabe enfadarse.  
  
Se sienta en el asiento del acompañante e ignora el llanto de Kibum con la misma facilidad con la que ignora el portazo de Jaejoong. Se concentra. Piensa en volar, en mil formas para contrarrestar lo que Jaejoong va a decirle porque no es una batalla a la que pueda llegar sin estar preparado.  
  
No mira por dónde van. Sabe perfectamente cuál es su destino y una vez están frente a la casa sin luces no se molesta en esperar a Jaejoong. Entra y sube las escaleras y va directo a la habitación en la que, por primera vez, va a estar sin Minho.   
  
Igual que mirar su apartamento, duele.  
  
Duele estar sin Minho tanto que lo único que puede sacar de ese dolor es más fuerza, más radioactividad que le deje vacío y moribundo por dentro. Más de lo que ya está.  
  
Escucha de refilón, como quién no quiere la cosa, la orden que le da a Kibum de que lo espere en la vieja habitación de Yunho. Esa que fue de Taemin durante unos meses antes de que decidiesen darles la de Heechul, que está en el pasillo opuesto a la principal en la que tienen ese santuario de cinco en el que nadie más puede entrar.   
  
Y los cambian porque Taemin no quiere que Minho esté tan cerca de un lugar en el que Changmin está desnudo.  
  
Jaejoong lo adelanta en el pasillo y Taemin es el último en entrar. Cierra de un portazo para dejarle claro a Kibum que no tiene nada que hacer quedándose en el umbral de su puerta, mirando y sintiéndose culpable.  
  
Jaejoong se planta delante de la cama a la que Taemin intenta no mirar, pone los brazos en jarras y lo fulmina con la mirada.  
  
—Empieza a explicarme qué hacías.— ordena.  
  
Por mucho que se lo crea, Jaejoong no es nada de Taemin.  
  
—No eres mi madre para hablarme así.  
  
Copia la postura frente a él, mimetiza el enfado en la mirada y sabe que el golpe que le acaba de dar va a dejar a Jaejoong fuera de combate el tiempo necesario como para que más sombras lo alcancen y hagan uso de su boca.   
  
Le deja tiempo para convertirse en El Monstruo.  
  
—Taemin, no te lo voy a volver a decir. Habla.  
  
—¿Qué quieres que te diga?  
  
—¡PUEDES COMENZAR POR EXPLICARME QUE COÑO HACES BORRACHO!  
  
—¡Y QUIÉN ERES TÚ PARA HABLARME DE ESTAR BORRACHO!  
  
—YO SOY YO. TU FAMILIA. Y TENGO TODO EL PUTO DERECHO DEL MUNDO PARA HABLARTE COMO QUIERA CUANDO SÉ QUE ESTÁS SIENDO UN IMBÉCIL. POR NO LLAMARTE IRRESPONSABLE. ¡TIENES CASI TREINTA AÑOS, TAEMIN, NO QUINCE! ¡A ESTAS ALTURAS, YA NO ESTÁS DISFRUTANDO DE UNA JUVENTUD QUE NO HAS TENIDO, ESTÁS SIENDO UN NIÑATO IMBÉCIL!  
  
—¡NO ESTOY SIENDO UN INMADURO! ¡ME ESTOY COMPORTANDO COMO SE SUPONE QUE ES COMPRENSIBLE! ¡ESPECIALMENTE TENIENDO EN CUENTA QUE TENGO VEINTITRÉS AÑOS! ¡Y NO NECESITO QUE TE SORPRENDAS PORQUE SÉ QUE LO SOSPECHABAS DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO!  
  
Jaejoong, a diferencia de Minho, no se tranquiliza cuando saca a la luz ese secreto. No enfría y la furia en cada uno de sus rasgos sigue aumentando sin parar.  
  
De no haberse transformado en El Monstruo, Taemin tendría mucho miedo.  
  
—¿Y A MÍ QUÉ COÑO ME IMPORTA CUÁNTOS AÑOS TIENES? ¡SE PUEDE SER IMBÉCIL CON SIETE Y CON SETENTA!  
  
—¡YO, CON SIETE, ESTABA DEMASIADO OCUPADO! ¡QUE TE USEN PARA PORNOGRAFÍA INFANTIL ES ALGO CANSADO!  
  
No tenía pensado decir tanto. No le importa demasiado porque eso sí que consigue que los ojos de Jaejoong se abran un poco más, que la información penetre en su cerebro con el mismo deje de fatalidad con el que Minho lo escucha la primera vez que Taemin se lo cuenta a alguien.  
  
—Sigue sin parecerme excusa.— insiste, pero al menos, ya no grita.   
  
Taemin no sabe qué hacer, no sabe con qué seguir si Jaejoong no se ha detenido con eso, no ha llegado a la conclusión de que está justificado lo que Taemin está haciendo.  
  
No sabe qué hacer cuando el cariño y la preocupación que mueven a Jaejoong no desaparecen al confesarle, por fin, que Taemin no se los merece. Que es demasiado impuro para ellos, los príncipes que lo rescatan y lo instalan en esa casa de cuento de hadas.  
  
—¡QUIERO SER NORMAL! ¡QUIERO HACER LO QUE HACE TODO EL MUNDO! ¡QUIERO VIVIR SIN PREOCUPARME POR OTRA COSA QUE POR SALIR Y QUEDAR CON LOS AMIGOS, COMO HACE LA GENTE DE VEINTITRÉS AÑOS QUE CONOZCO!  
  
Gritar es mucho más sencillo. Igual que con Minho, con Jaejoong Taemin tiene que cortarse los frenos antes de ponerse delante, antes de comenzar a hablar, de comenzar a dejar salir sombras.  
  
Tiene que gritar cosas que no cree de verdad porque la necesidad de alejarlos de él para que no se manchen es demasiado abrumadora.  
  
—¡PERO ES QUE NO VAS A SER NORMAL NUNCA TAEMIN! ¡NUNCA!— las palabras de Jaejoong son la verdad que Taemin no quiere escuchar. Sus alas se deshacen en el aire y se queda suspendido durante un segundo, a la espera de recuperarlas o de caer.— ¡Y NO ME VENGAS CON MIERDAS! ¡MINHO, CON VEINTITRÉS AÑOS, ESTABA LUCHANDO CON UÑAS Y DIENTES PARA MANTENERTE A SALVO! ¡ESTABA ELIGIÉNDOTE POR ENCIMA DE SU MEJOR AMIGO! ¡ESTABA DISPUESTO A DEJARLO TODO POR TI!  
  
Y Taemin cae.  
  
Se desmorona literal y metafóricamente. Ya no hay sombras que tengan sentido, porque las siente perdidas, sin saber a qué agarrarse ahora que no hay Taemin, ahora que Taemin se ha dado cuenta de la diferencia entre lo que era una retorcida fantasía y la vida real.  
  
Nunca piensa que Minho tenía su edad cuando ocurre lo de Zhong. No une su insistencia con salvarlo con condenar a Kyuhyun y Mimi. Se horroriza cuando recuerda que Jaejoong, la persona frente a él que todavía sigue lista, dispuesta a golpear de nuevo, ha ofrecido su vida para salvarlo sin pensárselo ni un sólo momento.  
  
No termina de creerse que, por muy lleno de manchas que esté, no parecen dispuestos a dejarlo escaparse. No quieren dejarlo. Igual que Minho no lo permite en el pasado, Jaejoong no ha cambiado la determinación que lo impulsa a gritar. Y da igual, igual, igual lo que diga porque ya hay otra persona más que va a estar ahí aunque conozca todas sus sombras.  
  
Hay más sonrisas que le ayudan a cerrar los candados.   
  
Cuando levanta la vista hacia él, está llorando. En silencio, como aprende hacer encerrado en armarios oscuros que lo asustaban.  
  
Jaejoong vuelve a cambiar de cara. Se inclina junto a él, se sienta en el suelo a escasa distancia.  
  
—Taemin, sé que yo no lo entiendo.— le susurra, su voz repleta de dolor y Taemin se da cuenta de que le ha hecho daño a tanta gente que no sabe por dónde comenzar a disculparse, por dónde comenzar a solucionar todo lo que ha destrozado y aplastado mientras, sin ser consciente, se encerraba en la caja de Pandora dentro de su mente. Porque ha sido él quien se ha encerrado. Ha sido él quien ha convertido su apartamento en una jaula de barrotes dorados.— Sigues siendo lo más parecido que tengo a un hijo y, en honor a eso, no voy a decirte que te entiendo.— Jaejoong le acaricia en ese momento la cara, con suavidad.— Pero sabes de sobra que puedes contar con otra persona. Otra persona a la que sí que le puedes confiar todo, porque sabe lo que es. Sabe lo que se siente. Deberías haber pensado en recurrir a Mimi antes, Taemin. Los demonios se combaten mejor en compañía. Y en la lista de personas que Mimi ama, pongo un brazo en el fuego a que eres el segundo nombre.   
  
Jaejoong posa un beso en su pelo y se levanta porque tiene trabajo todavía. Taemin se cambia a la cama. Se sienta y se da cuenta de que sí, de que ha sido estúpido y nunca ha confiado en los demás.   
  
Puede confiar en ellos. Puede estar seguro de que Jaejoong, Yoochun, Yunho, Junsu y Changmin seguirán ahí para él con la misma confianza ciega de Minho. Lo rodea un montón de gente que él quiere pero que siempre ha considerado demasiado buenos, demasiado increíbles para que ese cariño fuese recíproco. Minho no ha sido al único que ha descuidado en su salto mortal al abismo, en su vuelo sin retorno al sol.  
  
Si fuesen ellos los que no hubiesen confiado en él, Taemin se habría sentido roto por dentro. Habría sufrido tanto como intuye que Jaejoong ha sufrido.  
  
Ahora entiende a Minho. Al fin. Es capaz de ver de dónde viene y adónde va. Mientras sabe que Jaejoong está rescatando a Kibum, tendiéndole la misma escalerilla que le tiende a él, Taemin descubre, por primera vez, todas las heridas que le hace a Minho a lo largo de los años.  
  
Cuando Jaejoong, tirando de Kibum, vuelve a llamar a su puerta, Taemin salta de la cama para refugiarse en el contacto de Jaejoong. Ha dejado de llorar en algún momento y todo lo que quiere es saber que no estará solo. Al menos esa noche. Todo lo que quiere es que la esperanza de Jaejoong se le contagie y pueda creer, por un momento, que Minho seguirá estando dispuesto a aceptarle.  
  
Jaejoong los conduce a su santuario. Se mete en la cama y duermen como cuando Taemin se refugió en su casa. Estira los brazos para que cada uno se acomode a un lado, para que lo usen de almohada.   
  
Taemin entrelaza los dedos con los de Kibum sobre el estómago de su anfitrión.  
  
No es fácil dormirse. No cuando sabe que no tiene la confianza de ser capaz de arreglar a Minho.  
  
Lo que tiene, eso sí, es determinación.  
  
Estar tan enamorado de él le ha contagiado las ganas de borrar “rendirse” de su diccionario mental. Jaejoong y su kit de primeros auxilios van a ser todo el trampolín que necesita para saltar.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Minho no quiere esperar en su casa. No quiere mancillar más el apartamento con su cansancio así que del aeropuerto va directamente a la oficina y de la oficina, en la que no están ni Changmin ni Kyuhyun (porque hay piezas que uno tiene que mover en persona y esas piezas los llevan a Tailandia), Minho recupera las llaves de la casa de la playa y pone rumbo allí de nuevo.  
  
Todo en Tokio le hace pensar en Taemin. Kenichi le pregunta por él y se entristece cuando le cuenta que Taemin, por trabajo, no puede acompañarlo. Es peligroso ponerle excusas, mentirle, y Minho ni siquiera sabe por qué lo hace. No está seguro de seguir teniendo razones para proteger a Taemin, y, a pesar de todo, sigue siendo su primer instinto.  
  
Se despierta el sábado al amanecer y el día soleado le invita a ir a pasear por la playa. Los niños de los vecinos aparecen cuando ya está molido de tanto correr y el balón con el que juegan al fútbol con su padre termina cruzándose en el camino de Minho. Minho se lo devuelve. Saluda con una sonrisa a los adultos y ellos le preguntan si es nuevo en la urbanización porque no lo han visto nunca por allí.   
  
Se deja llevar por la mentira de que es nuevo y que todavía está pensando que hará con la casa. Confiesa que la compra en un impulso sin entrar en detalles. Ella, la madre de los tres niños, asiente. Le cuenta que ellos viven al final de la calle, que se compraron la casa tres años atrás ya, y que ésa, que además es una de las más impresionantes, la que ella quería comprar al principio, ha estado vacía pero con dueño.  
  
Minho asiente, como si le sorprendiese. Dice que la compra a través de la compañía que las construye y que no tiene ni idea de si había estado comprada anteriormente o no.  
  
Las mentiras se le deslizan de los labios con voluntad propia y cuando uno de los niños, el pequeño de sonrisa angelical, le pregunta si quiere jugar con ellos, Minho asiente.   
  
Rechaza la invitación a comer cuando la familia se marcha y camina con pasos pesados.  
  
Se siente tan vacío como la casa y un impulso lo lleva a cruzar el pasillo, el salón y abrir la puerta del balcón. Vuelve a desear haberse hecho fumador en algún momento de su vida porque quedaría bien para su imagen deprimida tener un cigarrillo en los labios mientras medita sobre lo imperturbable que es el mar y lo poco que importan sus problemas para el universo.  
  
Tarda cinco minutos en darse cuenta de que en un rincón del balcón, sentado y agazapado como si quisiese hacerse más pequeño, Taemin lo mira mientras llora.  
  
—¿Taemin?— pregunta, porque lo primero que piensa es que se trata de uno de los fantasmas de su mente, de uno de los muchos sueños que tiene en ese largo mes en el que Taemin va a buscarlo y le pide perdón y lo abraza y promete que nunca va a volver a llevarlos a este extremo.  
  
Taemin suspira. Se pone en pie y camina hacia él. Lo abraza y Minho nota una explosión de nuevos matices en él.   
  
Cree que es la primera vez en la que Taemin lo abraza dando sin esperar a recibir. La primera vez que los brazos de Minho no se cierran en torno a su cintura automáticamente.   
  
—Gracias por esperar Minho.— susurra.  
  
Hay una nueva sabiduría en su voz, mucha más duda y Minho sabe que Taemin está asustado, que si no está temblando es porque le ha dado prioridad a tranquilizarlo a él. No está pendiente de esos demonios que Minho no sabe matar, que no sabe encerrar. De los demonios que quiere y no puede borrar de los recuerdos de Taemin por mucho que lo intenta.  
  
Cuando nota que no responde, que se ha quedado inmóvil, Taemin da un paso atrás, los ojos llenos de lágrimas de nuevo. Dos pozos de arrepentimiento que son como puñales para un Minho que, como con los demonios, quiere y no puede avanzar.  
  
—Siempre has hecho que esto parezca mucho más fácil de lo que es.  
  
—¿El qué?  
  
—Montar los pedazos de nuevo.— Taemin le da la espalda y se lleva una mano a la cara. Supone que se está limpiando las lágrimas y que falla en el intento porque al volver a mirarlo sigue llorando en silencio, de esa forma en la que llora Taemin a veces y Minho nunca sabe cómo consolar. Esa forma de llorar que le recuerda el cuento de un niño indefenso y asusta el alma de Minho.— Lo has hecho un millón de veces conmigo. Uno supondría que a estas alturas al menos habría aprendido algo más.  
  
Minho no tiene ni idea de a qué se refiere. No tiene ni idea si confía en él o no. Cuando no está seguro de nada, se paraliza. Las dudas en todo lo relacionado a Taemin son el mayor de sus demonios.  
  
—¿Cuál es el secreto?— le pregunta con seriedad. Vuelve a acercarse a él. Le agarra la camiseta con la mano en un gesto agresivo de pura desesperación.— Si… Si me enseñas, voy a aprender. Voy a aprender a pegarte con cuidado. A que hacerte un sitio en el sofá sea todo lo que necesites para estar bien. Tengo que aprender a lograr que te sientas seguro con un abrazo. Pero…— la voz de Taemin se rompe y mira al suelo. En la madera del balcón, las lágrimas dejan pequeñas marcas húmedas. Los hombros de Taemin tiemblan. Y Minho sigue inmóvil.— ¿Es demasiado tarde para que me enseñes?  
  
Termina la pregunta mirándolo con ojos cargados de lágrimas que en esa ocasión no derrama.  
  
Así, como por ensalmo, al ver tan cerca y tan roto el rostro de Taemin, Minho sabe que no ha dejado de confiar en él, sabe que, pase lo que pase, siempre confiará en él. Eso es lo que tiene vivir aferrado a la creencia de que lo ama. De que se aman.   
  
—Puedo enseñarte.— dice.  
  
Taemin sonríe en medio de los pedazos. Ríe.  
  
—No te merezco.— comenta. Minho le quita importancia acariciando la delicada mano que ahora guarda entre las suyas.  
  
—Hola.— dice, movido por una inspiración del momento.— Me llamo Minho. Trabajo para Changmin Corporation. Tengo treinta años. Encantado de conocerte.  
  
Taemin contiene el impulso de saltar a sus brazos. Siempre que se contiene coloca los hombros hacia atrás, como si necesitase que su cuerpo permaneciese en esa tensión apenas frenada, apenas controlada bajo las emociones que Minho sabe que están rompiendo en pequeñas explosiones todas las cadenas con las que Taemin encierra sus verdades.  
  
—Hola.— sonríe. Minho recuerda otra sonrisa. Otro hola. Otro “soy Taemin”. Recuerda que fue todo lo que necesitó para elegir y sabía, intuía ya en ese momento, que iba a ser para siempre.— Hola. Soy Taemin. Ahora mismo doy clases de danza moderna, jazz y hip—hop, en una academia en Seúl. Además, soy el bailarín principal de una obra que se estrena la semana que viene. Tengo veintitrés años, soy un poco niñato a veces y si me despiertas bruscamente tengo tendencia a levantarme de golpe y tirar cosas. Cada dos por tres estoy perdiendo el móvil. Es difícil llegar a llevarse bien conmigo porque tengo tropecientos traumas infantiles y, a veces, me dejan tan ciego que no reconozco amigo de enemigo y termino empujando lo más importante de mi vida contra el jarrón del cuarto de baño. Y soy tonto, porque quería ser normal antes de darme cuenta de que, sinceramente, ser normal está sobrevalorado. Ninguna de las personas que admiro y respeto es normal.— toma aire, y Minho se permite el respiro para reír en voz queda.— Es un verdadero placer conocerte, Choi Minho.  
  
—Intuyo que vas a ser un alumno brillante.  
  
Y con eso, Minho respira por primera vez desde que Taemin lo compara con Zhong en el ascensor del apartamento de Kibum. Lo abraza y lo alza en el aire, riendo. Cuando pone los pies en el suelo, es Taemin el que rodea con sus alas a Minho.  
  
Lo guía hacia el interior, tira una manta en el suelo y Taemin sella con besos y caricias, con un sinfín de te quieros que nunca antes ha dicho tan libremente, la promesa que Minho hace años atrás.  
  
Los mismos ecos en el salón diáfano de entonces, la misma emoción de entonces, la misma sensación de renacimiento que Minho le había regalado a Taemin en ese mismo lugar es lo que Taemin le está regalando a Minho en ese momento, en ese punto de su historia en el que vuelven, como las aves fénix, al mismo principio donde renacen. Pero es un principio diferente porque ahora es Taemin el que quiere prometer, el que necesita cumplir esas promesas.  
  
Ahora, es Taemin el que arregla las alas rotas de Minho.  
  



End file.
